Therapeutic trial - 61 year old male with herpetic neuralgia (CSS positive for varicella-zoster virus by DNA probe) of 3 months duration admitted to GCRC to receive a therapeutic trial of high-dose (12 mg/kilo t.i.d.) of acyclovir. Patient to receive initial therapy on the unit and completion of 14-day course as outpatient.